Sanno Matsuri
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: This is a series of the ficlets I wrote for the LJ community's Challenge Destiny's Summer of 2010 writing contest the Sanno Masturi. Some contain themes not suitable for younger readers. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**For Her, Everything I Do**

.

.

**Title: For Her, Everything I Do**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Chopsticks - 1 - Rush

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Drama/Squish

**Universe:** Canon

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** InuYasha makes plans for something special for Kagome.

**Warnings:** Lots of WAFF and Squish-y goodness.

**Disclaimer** 1: I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

.

.

**For Her, Everything I Do**

.

.

He was in a huge rush. It had to be perfect... No beyond perfection. After all that had happened between them, all the misunderstanding and irrational jealousies - everything would be a thing of the past never to hold any power any more after this moment.

And so he prepared diligently.

He struggled hard.

.

.

He put his pride away for once and sought the help and wisdom of the two people he dearly respected: Kaede and Kagome's Mother.

.

Kaede assured him after pulling him into a motherly embrace that the Real Kikyou would have wanted him to be happy, to go on with his life and to remember her fondly. Remember who and what she was like before her death and resurrection. Kaede gave him her blessings and while doing that a wind blew in and wrapped about him with the medicinal and incense fragrance that only Kikyou alive had. It lifted his hair gently and caressed his cheek. Kikyou had given her blessings as well.

.

.

Kagome's mother had done even more and broken more of his walls. She called him her son and placing a tender kiss to his forehead gave her brilliantly joyous blessings. She told him she was very proud of him and very happy that he survived for so long so she and her family can have him in their blessed lives.

.

.

He waited impatiently, nervously, for Kagome to appear on their side of the well and when the tingles of the time portal opening touched his youki he breathed in relief. She was back.

.

"Ohiyo, InuYasha," she greeted him with a loving smile, HIS smile.

"Keh," he muttered to maintain his image before silently landing beside her and taking her upon his back.

Kagome nuzzles her face into his neck and shoulders humming with joy when she took in her surroundings and noticed they were far from the village. "Where are we going InuYasha?"

"Somewhere away from the prying unwanted attention of the others. For something very important, Kagome."

.

.

She trusted the Inu hanyou utterly and completely so she went along with what he had planned. Within an hours travel at top speed, they've finally arrived.

Sure enough Kagome gasped at the flittering of butterflies, the explosion of colourful flowers, the warmth of the sun, the sapphire blues of the water like her eyes.

But nothing even compared to his eyes.

.

"I love you, Kagome."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart's Fires**

.

.

**Title: Heart's Fires**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sushi - 6 - Campfire

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: G**

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/Drama/Romance/Squish

**Universe:** Canon

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** It's a quiet night when InuYasha opens up to Kagome about his past when the others are back in Kaede's village.

**Warnings:** Get your toothbrushes! Lots of cuteness and Squish coming up!

**A/N:** the Sabre-toothed bunnies belong entirely to Monty Python crew! Take this RT and Kkyou!

.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

.

.

**Heart's Fires**

.

.

.

The slight evening chill of the night air was easily fought off by the radiating heat of the cheery campfire. Its warmth weaving into the contented bodies of one human teenaged girl with long wavy ebony hair with blue highlights and deep sapphire-blue eyes and one teenaged male Inu hanyou with a thick waterfall of silvery-white fur-like hair that swept the ground with lazy movements to his own. His golden eyes made dark and liquid in the dancing light of the fire as his silvery-furred dog ears upon his head kept vigil - tracking every single heard and unheard noise.

It had been a long time since the two of them have travelled alone without the others and they jumped at the opportunity to do so with a rumour of a shard in some woods that was making the forest-life behave in frightening ways. Like deer hunting small children, wolves that took down armed men, rabbits with sabre-teeth who ripped hunting parties and gangs of bandits apart with frightening speed.

.

.

The others stayed behind this time because Kirara was injured and Shippou had become sick from something he ate even after being told it was off. Sango refused to leave Kirara alone and Miroku refused to leave Sango's ass alone.

.

.

The silence between the two travellers was very comfortable as they took pleasure in being with the other. Hands had snuck out to shyly meet and hold the other as pink blushes dusted across noses and cheeks.

Then a new breakthrough happened... the young male opened up again.

.

"It was a night like this when I was a small pup and my mother was alive that she would pull me into her lap and tell me stories of my father, the great Inu no Tashio. she would speak of him with such love in her voice I thought he was so wonderful magical, like a fairytale, Kagome." He started slowly turning to Kagome.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed out in awe and joy of his trusting her like this.

InuYasha shuffled closer until he could gently lean sideways and lower his head into her lap looking up and continuing, "I had never believed that such a love existed like what my mother and father. I had the_ illusion_ of it with Kikyou... but now," and he reached up to cup her cheek. "Now... I found it with you. If you'll have me..."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Always Return to You**

.

.

**Title: I'll Always Return to You**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sushi - 7 - Home

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: PG - 13**

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Universe:** Canon

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** Kikyou finally shatters the pedestal illusion InuYasha had made of her once and for all revealing just how cold, selfish and cruel she truly is.

**Warnings: graphic description of a beaten person.**

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

.

.

**I'll Always Return to You**

.

.

.

The heavy rains fell on the slowly limping figure; drenching it thoroughly as it determinedly moved forward. A flash of lightning illuminated the figure revealing its gender. It was a teenaged male with long water-logged white hair down to his ass with matching white-furred dog ears on top of his head. The water steadily dripped into his eyes from his thick bangs plastered to his face. His one open eye a normal vibrant golden hue was dulled to a dark amber; the other shut and swollen. His swollen and mottled face was twisted slightly in pain, his breathing coming out haggard between his clenched teeth as he struggled to contain the whimpers and cries from his wounds.

The water that fell off his body wasn't clear but a bright red, coloured by blood. A leg with a foot twisted the wrong way being dragged behind him indicated a broken limb and dislocated foot. His hand swollen and mottled from a break. His usable hand was pressed tightly to his opposite side a clear sign of injuries to his lungs and ribs. He had broken and whole arrows peppered in his body making him appear like a pincushion.

He could now catch blurry glimpses of the fires from a familiar village just in the distance.

He told himself over and over again - he can make it, just a little more, and Kagome is there if she still cares for him.

.

.

.

He had gone to Kikyou this time after speaking with Kaede about letting her know he has much to live for and that he would get revenge for her for Naraku's crimes but she needed to go back and be at peace.

However, his illusion of Kikyou and the reality were two drastically different things. He thought she would be accepting of it and understanding... she wasn't. She used everything she knew about Youkai and killing them to torture him for hours on end until she grew bored and left him for dead.

.

.

.

He started to falter stumbling when a voice rang through the storm like a beacon, "**INU-YA-SHA!**"

Before losing consciousness, he caught the sight of angel's white clothing, sapphire-blue eyes that shed tears and warm, loving arms that wrapped carefully around him. Missed the lips that pressed kisses or murmured 'you're home' and 'you're safe, now' before putting him piggyback onto her back and carrying him back home.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Battle of the Wills**

.

.

**Title: The Battle of the Wills**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Chopsticks - 4 - Diaper Duty

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: G**

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/

**Universe:** Canon

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** It's night time. Kagome wants to read but InuYasha senses something coming that he can't deal with.

Warnings:

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

.

.

**The Battle of the Wills**

.

.

.

A sad noise sounds softly, breaking the familiar comfortable silence of the night: Whimper?

.

"No." Flip a page.

.

A few minutes later came: Whimper. Whimper.

.

"No." Flip the next page, read more.

.

A pause then: Whine.

.

"No." Shuffle a bit for more light.

.

Another pause followed with a shuffle: Whimper. WHIMPer. Whiine.

.

"No." Flip another page, a little more loudly than previously.

.

Ears twitching madly. WHIMPER. Whimper.

.

"No." Flip next page with growing irritation.

.

Ears fold back: Whiiiineeee. ... Whine?

.

"No." Grip tightens on novel.

.

Drop head onto the edge of the bed and looks up very pitifully: Whim-per? _Whiiiiiiiimper_. Whiiiiine.

.

"No." Voice starting to take on edge.

.

Dramatic snuffling and more pitiful eyeing which is very soon followed by: Whimper? whimper. Whimper whimper _WHI-MMPER_.

.

"No." Flip the next page. Tiny tear appears on the paper from force of page turning.

.

Shuffling of body. Head angled for even more dramatic sadness effect. Eyes start to get watery. Whimper? Whimper. Whimper whimper. Whiiiiine.

.

"No." Flip yet another page. Starting to glare at the page.

.

HUGE full-bodied sigh is given. Tilt the head for increased effects. Tears now starting threaten to fall. Silent pleading in eyes. Whiiiiiimmmppppperrrrrr. Whimper whimper whimper whimp-ine. Whiiine.

.

"No." These are starting to come out with more force now. Flip the next page very loudly. Open the book more a few times for emphasis of the situation. Glares more at page.

.

A few seconds pass by.

.

Then: _**WHHH-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-NNNNNNNNNNNNNN-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_ _**!**_

.

"No." Book starts to shake in the hands holding it open. Flip the next page aggressively. Page tears an inch.

.

Silence.

.

For a few seconds.

.

Body shuffles more. Head still on the bed. Eyes still locked onto their target. Tears now spilling over. **_WIIIIIIIIIIIMMMPPPERRRRRRRRRR! WHIIIIIIIIIINEEEEE! WIMPER WHIMPER WHINE WHINE WHINE_!**

.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrr. No." FLIP THE NEXT DAMN PAGE!

.

Lips opened in another dramatic full-bodied sigh. Breath puffs over hands. More tears. Pulling out the big guns. Wriggles up onto the bed the slowly rolls over exposing vulnerable underbelly. **WHIMPER! **

**.  
**

"**DAMNIT INUYASHA! FINE!** I'll change our son yet again tonight! You big Baby, you owe me _sooooooo_ much for this!" Book is slammed onto the ground as Kagome gets out of bed to tend to the incredibly deadly smell of their son's diaper.

InuYasha releases huge breathe of relief. Their son would wake any moment now because of his diaper and _**HE**_ wasn't going to change _**THAT**_ stomach-turning sight and smell.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inu-Man! Defender of the Universe**

**.**

**.  
**

**Title: Inu-Man! Defender of the Universe**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sushi - 5 - Knight

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: MA, PG -16**

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/Crack!fic/Drama/romance/Humour

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** InuYasha awakens... and is NOT happy.

**Warnings:** author abuse and mistreatment of one Inu hanyou. Swearing! Crack!Fic horrors. Grudges against fur undies. Proceed with much caution!

**A/N:** I wish to thank Dangersque for getting this plot bunny hopping around wanting to be written. wish to see the Inu-Man? Just go here: h tt p : / / inuhanyou. deviantart. com / art / Power-of-Tessaiga-88901992 (remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

.

.

.

**Inu-Man! Defender of the Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

InuYasha was NOT happy in the least.

.

.

He had gone to his usual TV show filming because the Producer called and said there was to be an emergency filming as some loser idiot let a wolf eat the previously filmed episode when he was waylaid by a group of hooded people. There was quite a struggle and InuYasha clobbered at least six people something good before they clamped a knock-out cloth over his nose sending him spiralling into darkness.

When he awoke many hours later he found himself spread-eagled with his hands tied to bars above his head and ankles to loops in the floor. This made him annoyed.

He then caught scent of that wolf-shit, Kouga in the area. This made him irritated.

He caught scent of his mate/girlfriend, Kagome, coming from the same direction as Kouga's scent. This made him furious.

Then he glanced around as he tested his bonds vehemently while cursing when caught sight of himself in a full-length mirror that was close by.

And what he saw... sent him into a ballistic rage. He screamed out all kinds of hideous cruelties he vowed to dish out when he got free and got his hands on the make up and special effects teams.

.

.

He had a large cleft chin glued onto his chin. Upon his bare chest were six long, very curly, no more ringlet, fucking hairs glued on right smack dab right where Kagome liked to nuzzle and lick him when they were alone. Well, fuck that now! She would latch onto those things and rip them one at a time right out of his chest. Heh, it's why Kouga NEVER displays his upper body in front of her... not when he witnessed Kagome merciless de-hairing Hojo when they went for that employee swim-day. That poor morons screams haunting them all.

.

.

.

On his feet were these god awful Peter Pan booties! Fucking BOOTIES! On his fucking feet!

But what really made him desperate to rip the throat out of someone was the very uncomfortably form fitting furry tighty-whitey currently making a mockery of his groin area! These things felt like they crawling against his sensitive skin. His eyes went blood-red as the feral growl spilled from his lips.

.

.

The Producer chose that moment to walk in and announced in a high giggle, they were going to film his new hit "Inu-Man! Defender of the Universe".


End file.
